kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Joanne K. Rowling
JK Rowling, ('''Joanne Kathleen Rowling', lexo: Xhoan Kethlin Rouling)'', lindi më 31 korrik të vitit 1965 në Bristol. Fama e saj është e lidhur me serinë e romaneve për Harry Potter, që i ka shkruar me pseudonimin e J. K. Rowling (ku "K" qëndron për Kathleen, emrin e gjyshes), e cila është arsyeja se pse shkrimtarja është identifikuar si Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Pas martesës së tij në vitin 2001, emri i saj ligjor është Joanne Murray. Librat J. K. Rowling shkroi një seri prej shtatë romaneve rreth Harry Potter, botuar në anglisht nga Bloomsbury: #Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, në American Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, doli në 1997 #Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, në 1998, #Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, në 1999, #Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire në 2000, #Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, doli në 2003, #Harry Potter and the Half-blood Prince, doli në 2005, #Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, doli në 21 Korrik 2007. Shpërblimet ; Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone *Anne Spencer Lindbergh Price in Children's Literature, 1997-1998 *The Sheffield Children's Book Award 1997 *Nestlé Smarties Book Price 1997 (Gold Winner) *Finalista di The Guardian Children's Fiction Award 1997 *Birmingham Cable Children's Book Award 1997 *FCBG Children's Book Award 1998 *Finalista di Carnegie Medal 1998 *British Book Awards - Children's Book of the Year 1998 *UK National Book Awards (Nibbies) - Children's Book of the Year 1998 *Young Telegraph Paperback of the Year Award 1998 *The Bookseller Author of the Year 1998 *Leselotse aprile 1998 *School Library Journal Best Book of the Year *American Library Association Booklist Editor's Choice *Publishers Weekly Best Book of the Year *New York Public Library 100 Titles for Reading and Sharing *Smithsonian's Notable Books for Children *Borders Books Choice for 1999 *ABBY Award, American Booksellers Association, 1999 *Kinderbuchpreis der Jury der "Jungen Leser", Vienna 1999 *Prix Sorcière 1999 *Finalista di Deutscher Jugendliteraturpreis 1999 *Whitaker's Platinum Book Award 2001 *Kids Choice Award 2002 (miglior libro). ; Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets *Nestlé Smarties Book Price 1998 (Gold Winner) *British Book Awards - Children's Book of the Year 1998 *Finalista di Guardian Children's Fiction Prize 1998 *Finalista di The Sheffield Children's Book Award 1998 *The Booksellers Association / The Bookseller Author of the Year 1998 *North East Scotland Book Award 1998 *North East Book Award 1999 *UK National Book Awards (Nibbies) - Children's Book of the Year 1999 *Finalista di Whitbread Children's Book of the Year Award 1999 *British Book Award (Children's Book of the Year) 1999 *FCBG Children's Book Award 1999 *Scottish Arts Council Children' Book Award 1999 *Kalbacher Klapperschlange 1999 *Jury der "Jungen Leser", Wien - Lieblingsbuch 1999/2000 *Whitaker's Platinum Book Award 2001. ; Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban The Booksellers Association / The Bookseller Author of the Year 1998 *Nestlé Smarties Book Prize 1999 (Gold Winner) *Scottish Arts Council - Children's Book Award 1999 *FCGB Children's Book Award 1999 *Finalista di The Guardian Children's Fiction Prize 1999 *Finalista di Sheffield Children's Book Award 1999 *Nestlé Smarties Book Price 1999 (Gold Winner) *British Book Awards - Children's Book of the Year 1999 *Whitbread Children's Book of the Year Award 1999 *Finalista di FCBG Children's Book Award 2000 *Finalista di Library Association Carnegie Medal 2000 *Whitaker's Platinum Book Award 2001. ; Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire The Blue Peter Book Awards 2000 *WH Smith Book Awards - Children's Book of the Year 2000 *Premio Hugo per il miglior romanzo 2001 *Corine- International Bookprize 2001 *The FCBG Children' s Book Award 2001 *Scottish Arts Council Children's Book Award 2001 *British Book Awards (Marketing Compaign of the Year) 2001 *Whitaker's Platinum Book Award 2001 *Deutscher Bücherpreis 2002. ; Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Bram Stoker Award 2003 - Best Work for Young Readers *Finalista di Deutscher Jugendliteraturpreis 2004 *WH Smith People's Choice Book Awards - Fiction Prize 2004 *Anthony Award 2004 - Best Young Adult Mystery; *The Bookseller Author of the Year 1998 *British Book Awards - Author of the Year 1999 *Buchmarkt Autorin des Jahres 1999 und 2000 *Laurea honoris causa dell'università Exeter 2000 *Heidelberger Leander 2000; *Membro dell'Ordine dell'Impero Britannico, 2000 *Laurea honoris causa in letteratura dell'università Napier di Edimburgo *Walpole Medal of Excellence 2001 *Premio Principe delle Asturie 2003 ; Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows *Libro dell'anno di TG1 Benjamin, 2008 Category:Shkrimtarë anglezë Category:Lindje 1965 Category:Harry Potter ar:ج. ك. رولينج ast:Joanne Kathleen Rowling bat-smg:J. K. Rowling be:Джаан Роўлінг bg:Джоан Роулинг bn:জে কে রাউলিং br:J. K. Rowling bs:Joanne Kathleen Rowling ca:Joanne Rowling cs:Joanne Rowlingová cy:J. K. Rowling da:J.K. Rowling de:Joanne K. Rowling el:Τζ. Κ. Ρόουλινγκ en:J. K. Rowling eo:J. K. Rowling es:J. K. Rowling et:J. K. Rowling eu:J. K. Rowling fa:جی.کی. رولینگ fi:J. K. Rowling fo:J.K. Rowling fr:J. K. Rowling ga:J. K. Rowling gl:J. K. Rowling he:ג'יי קיי רולינג hi:जे. के. रोलिंग hr:Joanne Kathleen Rowling hu:Joanne Kathleen Rowling ia:J. K. Rowling id:J.K. Rowling io:J. K. Rowling is:J. K. Rowling it:J. K. Rowling ja:J・K・ローリング ka:ჯოან როულინგი ko:J. K. 롤링 la:Ioanna Rowling lb:Joanne K. Rowling lt:J. K. Rowling lv:Dž. K. Roulinga mk:Џ. К. Роулинг ml:ജെ.കെ. റൗളിംഗ് mn:Жоанна Роулинг mr:जे.के. रोलिंग ms:Joanne Kathleen Rowling mt:J.K. Rowling nah:J. K. Rowling nl:Joanne Rowling nn:J.K. Rowling no:J.K. Rowling pl:J. K. Rowling pt:J. K. Rowling qu:Joanne K. Rowling ro:J. K. Rowling ru:Роулинг, Джоан scn:J. K. Rowling sco:J. K. Rowling se:J.K. Rowling sh:J. K. Rowling simple:J. K. Rowling sk:Joanne Rowlingová sl:J. K. Rowling sr:Џоан Кетлин Роулинг sv:J.K. Rowling ta:ஜே. கே. ரௌலிங் tg:Ҷоан Роулинг th:เจ. เค. โรว์ลิ่ง tl:J.K. Rowling tr:J. K. Rowling uk:Джоан Роулінг vec:Joanne Kathleen Rowling vi:J. K. Rowling yi:י. ק. ראלינג zh:J·K·罗琳 zh-min-nan:J. K. Rowling